ribalkafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Слон
Запрос «Слон» перенаправляется сюда; см. также другие значения. Слоновые Африканский слон Саванный слон Научная классификация промежуточные рангипоказать Домен: Эукариоты Царство: Животные Тип: Хордовые Класс: Млекопитающие Отряд: Хоботные Семейство: Слоновые Международное научное название Elephantidae Gray, 1821 Ареал изображение Loxodonta Elephas maximus Геохронология показать Wikispecies-logo.svg Систематика на Викивидах Commons-logo.svg Изображения на Викискладе ITIS 584935 NCBI 9780 EOL 1644 Слоно́вые (лат. Elephantidae) — семейство млекопитающих отряда хоботных. К этому семейству в наше время относятся наиболее крупные наземные млекопитающие. Содержание убрать 1 Описание 1.1 Уши 2 Коммуникация 3 Уровень интеллекта 4 Классификация 5 Питание 6 Взаимодействие с человеком 6.1 Приручение 6.2 Слоны на войне 7 Этимология слова «слон» 8 Интересные факты 9 Примечания 10 См. также 11 Литература 12 Ссылки Описаниеправить Индийские слоны Elephas Maximus в Московском зоопарке Самые крупные наземные животные, обитающие на Земле. Обитают они в юго-восточной Азии и Африке в тропических лесах и саваннах. Слоны обладают музыкальным слухом и музыкальной памятью, способны различать мелодии из трёх нот, музыку на скрипке и низкие звуки баса и рога предпочитают высоким флейтовым мелодиям1. В центре стопы слона есть жировая подушка, которая каждый раз, когда слон опускает ногу, «расплющивается», увеличивая площадь опоры. У слонов либо 2 бивня в верхней челюсти, либо нет бивней вообще. Чтобы защититься от паразитов, слоны нередко обливаются грязью. Засохшая грязевая корочка служит хорошей защитой от насекомых. Слоны — социальные животные. Обычно они образуют группы из самок и детёнышей, возглавляемых старой и опытной самкой. Самцы образуют отдельные стада. Взрослый самец может временно присоединяться к стаду с самками, в котором есть хотя бы одна самка, готовая к зачатию. За это время в драках за неё определяется самый сильный самец. На слонов охотятся из-за их бивней, используемых в украшениях и поделках. Для предотвращения полного уничтожения слоны были занесены в Международную Красную книгу. Давно известно, что в африканских саваннах и джунглях не находят бивней умерших слонов. Возникла даже легенда, будто слоны уходят умирать на таинственные и неприступные слоновьи кладбища. В XX веке охотнику Джону Хантеру удалось установить, куда исчезают бивни — оказалось, что их съедают африканские дикобразы, стараясь таким образом утолить минеральный голод (во время сезона дождей сильные ливни вымывают из почвы минеральные вещества). Ушиправить Расправленные уши слона. Видны кровеносные сосуды Уши слоновых имеют толстые основания и тонкие кончики. Ушные раковины пронизаны многочисленными кровеносными сосудами — капиллярами. Кровь, поступающая в капилляры, отдаёт тепло в окружающую среду, создавая тем самым механизм регуляции тепла в организме. Большая площадь поверхности ушных раковин позволяет слонам эффективно избавляться от избытка тепла. Помахивание ушами увеличивает эффект охлаждения. Африканские слоны, живущие в более жарком климате, чем индийские, обладают, соответственно, более крупными ушными раковинами2. Диапазон слуха слоновых находится в области низких частот, с наибольшей чувствительностью на частоте около 1 кГц3. Коммуникацияправить Слоны приветствуют друг друга Тактильный контакт — важный аспект коммуникации среди слоновых. Особи приветствуют друг друга, поглаживая или обхватывая свои хоботы. Последний жест встречается также в ситуациях лёгкого соперничества. Старшие особи наказывают младших ударами хобота, ног или толкая их. Особи всех полов и возрастов дотрагиваются до ртов, височных желёз и гениталий друг друга при встрече или в состоянии возбуждения, что позволяет им воспринять сигналы, основанные на химических выделениях. Тактильный контакт особенно важен в общении слонихи и слонёнка. При движении мать постоянно трогает детёныша хоботом, ногами или хвостом, в зависимости от того, находится ли детёныш перед ней, рядом или за ней. Слонёнок, которому требуется отдых прижимается к передним ногам матери, а если он хочет сосать, то будет трогать её вымя или ноги4. Визуальная коммуникация у слоновых в основном предполагает агрессию. Слоны стараются казаться более угрожающими, подымая свои головы и расправляя уши. К этому по необходимости могут быть добавлены качания головы, хлопанье ушами и швыряние земли и растительности. Возбуждённые слоны поднимают хобот вверх. Особи, готовые подчиниться, опускают голову и хобот, а уши поджимают к шее, а те кто принимают вызов вытягивают уши5. Слоновые издают различные звуки, в основном через гортань, хотя некоторые могут быть модифицированы хоботом. Наиболее известным слоновьим звуком является трубление. Слоновые трубят в состоянии возбуждения, страдания и угрозы6. Сражающиеся слоны ревут и визжат, раненные тоже ревут, но иначе7. При некотором возбуждении слоновые издают характерный рокот8, который по своей тональности уходит в инфразвук9. Особую важность инфразвуковые позывы приобретают при коммуникации на больших расстояниях6. Индийские слоны способны издавать звуки частотой 14 — 24 Гц, с силой звука в 85 — 90 дБ на протяжении 10 — 15 секунд9. Африканские же слоны способны издавать звуки частотой 15 — 35 Гц, с силой до 117 дБ, которые разносятся на многие километры (возможно до 10 км)10. Визуальное отображение рокота слона выполненное акустической камерой . В национальном парке Амбосели, где проводились исследования методов коммуникации слонов, было идентифицировано много разных типов инфразвуковых сигналов. Члены семейной группы издают приветственный рокот после разлуки в несколько часов. Позывные особи, разлучённой со своей группой, звучат как тихие немодулированные звуки. Ответный позыв членов группы начинается громко и постепенно стихает. Тихий рокот матриарха стада может означать сигнал «идём», предназначенный остальным особям, так как пришло время перебраться на новую точку. Самцы в состоянии муста издают особенный низкочастотный пульсирующий рокот. Этот рокот может быть отвечен также низкочастотным хором самок. Громкий звук издаёт течная самка после спаривания, а члены её семейной группы отвечают ей (т. н. «mating pandemonium»)8. Слоновые используют т. н. сейсмическую коммуникацию — вибрации, вызываемые ударами о землю, и звуковые волны, проходящие через неё. Предположительно сейсмические сигналы проходят в среднее ухо слона через кости передних конечностей. Прислушиваясь к сейсмическим сигналам, слоновые переносят вес на передние ноги и на какое-то время замирают. У слоновых можно обнаружить несколько адаптаций под сейсмическую коммуникацию, в том числе в строении подушечек ступней и устройстве слухового канала11. Слоны используют этот метод коммуникации в нескольких целях. Бегущая или имитирующая бег особь может создавать вибрации, которые можно уловить на больших расстояниях12. Уловив сейсмический сигнал тревоги, что может означать приближение хищника, слоны становятся в защитную стойку, а семейные группы собираются вместе. Сейсмические волны, вызванные движением, распространяются на расстояние более чем 30 км13. Уровень интеллектаправить Слоновые опознают себя в зеркальном отражении, что считается признаком самосознания, которое также было продемонстрировано у некоторых обезьян и дельфинов14. Одно исследование, проведённое на самке индийского слона, выращенной в неволе, показало, что эти животные способны запоминать и различать многие визуальные и некоторые звуковые пары. Повторное тестирование год спустя вновь показало высокие результаты, что указывает на развитую память15. Слоновые относятся к немногим видам животных, применяющих инструменты. Одно наблюдение за индийским слоном показало использование им веток в качестве мухобоек.16. Тем не менее, в своей способности создавать инструменты слоны уступают шимпанзе. На наличие хорошей памяти у слонов указывает их способность отслеживать местонахождение членов своей семейной группы17. Исследователи не пришли до сих пор к единому мнению, насколько слоновые способны испытывать эмоции. Наблюдения указывают на наличие определённого ритуала, связанного со смертью. Кроме того, слоны проявляют интерес к черепам и бивням своего вида, вне связи со степенью родства18. К умирающему или мёртвому слону проявляется повышенное внимание особей его и не только его семейной группы19. Классификацияправить В семействе слоновых три20 (ранее выделялось только два21) современных вида слонов, относящихся к двум родам, и несколько древних вымерших родов2223: Loxodonta — Африканские слоны Loxodonta africana — Саванный слон Loxodonta cyclotis — Лесной слон Loxodonta creutzburgi † Elephas — Индийские слоны Elephas maximus — Индийский слон Elephas beyeri † Elephas chaniensis † Elephas creticus † Elephas cypriotes † Elephas falconeri † Elephas melitensis † Elephas moghrebiensis † Elephas nawataensis † Elephas priscus † † Mammuthus — Мамонты, вымерли в конце ледникового периода около 10 000 лет назад. Mammuthus columbi † Mammuthus exilis † Mammuthus hayi † Mammuthus imperator † Mammuthus lamarmorae † Mammuthus meridionalis † Mammuthus primigenius † Mammuthus trogontherii † Primelephas † Primelephas korotorensis † Stegodibelodon † Stegodibelodon schneideri † Stegodon — Стегодоны † Stegodon florensis † Stegodon kaisensis † Stegodon luzonensis † Stegodon mindanensis † Stegodon sompoensis † Stegodon sondaari † Stegodon sumbaensis † Stegodon syrticus † Stegodon trigonocephalus † Stegolophodon † Stegolophodon sahabianus † Stegotetrabelodon † Stegotetrabelodon lybicus † Stegotetrabelodon orbus † Stegotetrabelodon syrticus † Paratetralophodon † Palaeoloxodon † Palaeoloxodon antiquus † Palaeoloxodon mnaidriensis † Palaeoloxodon naumanni † Palaeoloxodon recki † Palaeoloxodon tokunagai † Ископаемые слоновые известны с раннего миоцена22. Питаниеправить В условиях естественного обитания рацион питания слонов напрямую зависит от региона их обитания. Слоны, живущие на юге Индии, к примеру, любят жевать листву фикуса, слоны же, обитающие в Зимбабве, потребляют совсем другие растения. Источник пищи слонов меняется также в зависимости от сезонов засухи или дождей. Вообще же в рацион этих животных входят листья, кора и плоды различных деревьев, трава, которая удовлетворяет их потребность в минералах. Основной пищей для слонов в неволе служат трава и сено. Любимым лакомством слонов служат различные сладкие плоды, такие как яблоки и бананы. Из овощей слоны любят морковь. Также большой популярностью пользуются печенье и хлеб. Слоны, как и люди, любят конфеты различных сортов. И также как у людей, у слонов есть риск переедания сладкого. Как следствие у животного появляются проблемы со здоровьем. Слон толстеет, его поведение становится неестественным: животное ходит вдоль ограды, пошатываясь, ожидая прихода посетителей с долгожданными конфетами. За один день слон потребляет около 300 кг листьев и травы, содержащих высокий процент влаги. Это касается слонов, живущих на свободе. В неволе взрослый слон съедает около 30 кг сена, 10 кг овощей, 10 кг хлеба. В зависимости от температуры воздуха, слон выпивает от 100 до 300 литров воды за один день24. Взаимодействие с человекомправить Приручениеправить Индийские слоны хорошо приручаются; африканских слонов в настоящее время приручать не принято. Слонов используют как транспортное средство в труднопроходимой местности, на хозяйственных, лесозаготовочных, погрузочных работах, на охоте на тигров и леопардов (на их спинах располагаются охотники; в охоте используют только прирученных в раннем детстве слонов), а также в цирке. Слоны на войнеправить Основная статья: Боевые слоны Слоны были приручены и стали использоваться в военных целях впервые в Индии (широко известен факт столкновения войска Александра Македонского с боевыми слонами именно там). Позднее слоны применялись как в войске Александра, так и в эллинистических государствах. Стоит заметить, что в бою слоны эффективны преимущественно в качестве устрашения противника, незнакомого со слонами, поскольку противник, хорошо знакомый с ними, мог эффективно им противодействовать. К тому же слоны в пылу битвы порой переставали различать своих и чужих. Этимология слова «слон»править Слово слон восходит к праславянской форме *slonъ, происхождение которой не установлено25. Некоторые учёные считают, что слово «слон» тюркскоязычного происхождения2526. Подробнее об этимологии слова см. статью в Викисловаре. Интересные фактыправить В США цирковая слониха Топси была приговорена к смерти за убийство троих человек и 4 января 1903 г. казнена с помощью электрического тока, а 13 сентября 1916 г. в штате Теннесси слониху по имени Большая Мэри, задавившую нескольких человек, казнили без суда через повешенье. Легенда о «четырёх коленях слона» не соответствует истине. Самый большой официально «зарегистрированный» слон весил 12 тонн. Слон очень хорошо плавает. Обычно слоны передвигаются со скоростью 2-6 км/ч, но на короткое время могут развивать скорость до 35-40 км/ч. Слоны не умеют прыгать.27 Примечанияправить ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ Морозов В. П. Занимательная биоакустика. Изд. 2-е, доп., перераб. — М.: Знание, 1987. — 208 с. + 32 с. вкл. — С. 54—59 ↑ Narasimhan, A. Why do elephants have big ear flaps?. Indian Academy of Sciences (2008). Архивировано из первоисточника 17 апреля 2013. ↑ Reuter, T.; Nummela, S.; Hemilä, S. (1998). «Elephant hearing». Journal of the Acoustical Society of America 104 (2): 1122–23. DOI:10.1121/1.423341. ↑ Payne and Langbauer, p. 116. ↑ Payne and Langbauer, pp. 119-20. ↑ 1 2 Payne and Langbauer, pp. 120-21. ↑ Kingdon, p. 63. ↑ 1 2 Sukumar, pp. 142-45. ↑ 1 2 Payne, K.B.; Langbauer, W.R.; Thomas, E.M. (1986). «Infrasonic calls of the Asian elephant (Elephas maximus)». Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology 18 (4): 297–301. DOI:10.1007/BF00300007. ↑ Larom, D.; Garstang, M.; Payne, K.; Raspet, R.; Lindeque, M. (1997). «The influence of surface atmospheric conditions on the range and area reached by animal vocalizations». Journal of Experimental Biology 200 (Pt 3): 421–31. PMID 9057305. ↑ O'Connell-Rodwell, E.O. (2007). «Keeping an "ear" to the ground: seismic communication in elephants». Physiology 22 (4): 287–94. DOI:10.1152/physiol.00008.2007. ↑ O'Connell-Rodwell C. E.; Arnason, B.; Hart, L. A. (2000). «Seismic properties of Asian elephant (Elephas maximus) vocalizations and locomotion». Journal of the Acoustical Society of America 108 (6): 3066–72. DOI:10.1121/1.1323460. PMID 11144599. ↑ O'Connell-Rodwell, C. E.; Wood, J. D.; Rodwell, T. C.; Puria, S.; Partan, S. R.; Keefe, R.; Shriver, D.; Arnason, B. T.; Hart, L. A. (2006). «Wild elephant (Loxodonta africana) breeding herds respond to artificially transmitted seismic stimuli». Behavioural and Ecological Sociobiology 59 (6): 842–50. DOI:10.1007/s00265-005-0136-2. ↑ Plotnik, J. M.; de Waal, F. B. M.; Reiss, D. (2006). «Self-recognition in an Asian elephant». Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences 103 (45): 17053–57. DOI:10.1073/pnas.0608062103. ↑ Rensch, B. (1957). «The intelligence of elephants». Scientific American 196 (2): 44–49. DOI:10.1038/scientificamerican0257-44. ↑ Hart, B. J.; Hart, L. A.; McCory, M.; Sarath, C. R. (2001). «Cognitive behaviour in Asian elephants: use and modification of branches for fly switching». Animal Behaviour 62 (5): 839–47. DOI:10.1006/anbe.2001.1815. ↑ Byrne, R. W.; Bates, L.; Moss C. J. (2009). «Elephant cognition in primate perspective». Comparative Cognition & Behavior Review 4: 65–79. DOI:10.3819/ccbr.2009.40009. ↑ McComb, K.; Baker, L.; Moss, C. (2006). «African elephants show high levels of interest in the skulls and ivory of their own species». Biology Letters 2 (1): 26–28. DOI:10.1098/rsbl.2005.0400. PMID 17148317. ↑ Douglas-Hamilton, I.; Bhallaa, S.; Wittemyera, G.; Vollratha, F. (2006). «Behavioural reactions of elephants towards a dying and deceased matriarch». Applied Animal Behaviour Science 100 (1): 87–102. DOI:10.1016/j.applanim.2006.04.014. ↑ Elephantidae в книге Wilson D. E. & Reeder D. M. (editors). 2005. Mammal Species of the World. A Taxonomic and Geographic Reference (3rd ed.). — Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2 vols. (2142 pp.) ISBN 978-0-8018-8221-0 1 ↑ Отряд Хоботные — Proboscidea // Павлинов И. Я. Систематика современных млекопитающих. — М.: изд-во МГУ, 2003. — 297 с. ↑ 1 2 The Paleobiology Database: Elephantidae ↑ The Paleobiology Database: Elephas ↑ Чем питаются слоны? ↑ 1 2 См. М. Фасмер. Этимологический словарь русского языка, т. III, стр. 647 ↑ Справочная служба «Грамоты.ру» ↑ zooking.ru См. такжеправить wikt: Слон в Викисловаре? s: Слон в Викитеке? wikispecies: Слон в Викивидах? commons: Слон на Викискладе? День слона Всемирный день защиты слонов в зоопарках Слоновник Мамонты Мастодонты Меритерии Россия — родина слонов Казнь слонами Слон (шахматы) Сериал «Принцесса и слон» Литератураправить Слоны // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона: В 86 томах (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907. Elephants: Majestic Creatures of the Wild / Shoshani, J.. — Checkmark Books, 2000. — ISBN 0-87596-143-6 Shoshani, J.; Shoshani, S. L . — P. 14–15. Shoshani, J . — P. 36–51. Shoshani, J . — P. 66–80. Easa, P. S . — P. 85–86. Moss, C . — P. 106–13. Payne, K. B.; Langauer, W. B . — P. 116–23. Eltringham, S. K . — P. 124–27. Wylie, K. C . — P. 146–48. McNeely, J. A . — P. 149–50. Smith, K. H . — P. 152–54. McNeely, J. A . — P. 158–65. Shoshani, S. L . — P. 168–71. Daniel, J. C . — P. 174–77. Douglas-Hamilton, I . — P. 178–83. Tuttle, C. D . — P. 184–93. Martin, E. B . — P. 202–07. Shoshani, J . — P. 226–29. Sukumar, R. The Living Elephants: Evolutionary Ecology, Behaviour, and Conservation. — Oxford University Press, 2003. — ISBN 978-0-19-510778-4 Kingdon, J. East African Mammals: An Atlas of Evolution in Africa, Volume 3, Part B: Large Mammals. — Academic Press, 1988. — ISBN 0-12-408355-2 Wylie, D. Elephant. — Reaktion Books, 2009. — ISBN 978-1-86189-397-0 Ссылкиправить Фонд Защиты Слонов Энциклопедия животных: Слоны Слоны рисуют только по команде Слоны, статья Панда Это заготовка статьи по зоологии. Вы можете помочь проекту, исправив и дополнив её. Категории: Животные по алфавитуСлоныСемейства млекопитающих Навигация Создать учётную записьПредставиться системеСтатьяОбсуждениеЧитатьПравитьИстория Найти Заглавная страница Рубрикация Указатель А — Я Избранные статьи Случайная статья Текущие события Участие Сообщить об ошибке Портал сообщества Форум Свежие правки Новые страницы Справка Пожертвования Печать/экспорт Инструменты На других языках አማርኛ Aragonés Ænglisc Asturianu Авар Azərbaycanca Башҡортса Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца)‎ Български Brezhoneg Bosanski Català Cebuano ᏣᎳᎩ Česky Чӑвашла Dansk Deutsch English Esperanto Español Eesti Euskara Estremeñu فارسی Suomi Français Frysk Galego עברית Hrvatski Magyar Հայերեն Interlingua Bahasa Indonesia Íslenska Italiano 日本語 한국어 Latina Lëtzebuergesch Lietuvių Latviešu Македонски Nederlands Norsk nynorsk Norsk bokmål Occitan Polski Português Runa Simi Română Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Slovenčina Slovenščina Shqip Српски / srpski Svenska తెలుగు Тоҷикӣ ไทย Tagalog Türkçe Татарча/tatarça Українська اردو Oʻzbekcha Tiếng Việt Winaray 中文 Bân-lâm-gú 粵語 Править ссылки Последнее изменение этой страницы: 12:39, 10 июля 2013. Текст доступен по лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike; в отдельных случаях могут действовать дополнительные условия. Подробнее см. Условия использования. Wikipedia® — зарегистрированный товарный знак некоммерческой организации Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. Свяжитесь с нами